


【中文翻译】Mascara

by fourtable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable
Summary: Draco ends it with Pansy, but not until they have one last evening together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 1





	【中文翻译】Mascara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TajaReyul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mascara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104296) by [TajaReyul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul). 



> 感谢作者@TajaReyul 的授权，  
> thanks for writer‘s permission!here is writer @TajaReyul

“我不会为你哭的，我的睫毛膏很贵的。”  
他们一丝不挂地躺在床上，他很漂亮，她的皮肤古铜色，这让他们看起来是颇具魅力的一对。Draco叹了口气，拧她的左乳头，揉捏着她的胸。“我没指望你会为我哭，Pans。这事我必须去。”  
“烙上黑暗的印记？盲从那个疯子的父母们被我们嘲笑过多少次了？”  
“那是在他死而复生之前。即使有魔法，这也是奇迹。”  
“但他是那么反斯莱特林。权力和野心是我们的信条。你知道他一直独揽权力，站在食物链顶端，其他人只能干瞪眼。”  
“除非有人铲除他。”  
“谁？反正不是你。”她不屑地说。“你太沉迷俗世的乐趣了，”她用手抚摸他的胸，然后下移到腹部，“不会拿自己的生命去冒险的。”  
“对，不是我。但总有人或多或少得失去点什么。”  
“Potter？！”  
“声音小点。无声咒可不怎么有效。对，Potter。他太蠢了，没法把三四种甚至更多的信息同时利用起来，邓布利多简直让他无知得可怕。如果能让他跟着我，而不是小韦斯莱，我就能让消息流出去，那些只有我当上食死徒才能搞到的消息。”  
“哪怕Potter不仅可能活下来，还可能胜利？”  
“种种迹象表明，他可太难被宰掉了。”  
Pansy皱眉。“我还是不明白为什么我们不能再在一起了。”  
“Pans，你知道我们不能永远继续下去的。我会和Greengrass家的女儿结婚，这是从我出生就安排好了的。”  
“男人在外面总会有些花花草草的。”  
“如果我是和Daphne结婚就好了，但不是。Astoria很有政治头脑，也爱吃醋。”  
“你又不是明天就要结婚。”  
“确实，但从现在开始，事情会变得更危险，不止对我一个人如此。”他将她的下巴捏在拇指和食指间，扭过她的脸留下一个绝望的吻。他松开手，正如她先前承诺的那样，她的眼睛是干涸的。“Pansy，动手吧。”  
她拿起魔杖，集中注意力，指向他的头。“一忘即空。”  
他眨着眼一脸迷茫的看着她。“Pansy？刚发生了什么？”  
“我在你的要求下对你施了遗忘咒。你会对我做同样的事情，你想在这之前还是之后操我？”  
他傻笑。“当然都要了。当你不记得你已经到过一次后，你会更卖力的。”  
-fin-


End file.
